Love is Harsh but Yields Great Treasures
by niakias
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but There is a lot of love, hurt, pain, and comfort. Sirius's soul mate is Luke and Harry is soul mates with Severus and Lucius. There's mpreg. Harry is pregnant Luke was but lost the baby and talks about it but later on he'll get pregnant with Sirius and not Percy. Percy is the traitor and Luke is good. Voldemort aligned with Kronos (Chronos) and Percy.
1. Chapter 1

On the far east side of Little Whinging, Surrey, UK, on Privet Drive number 4, lived a small town that remain relatively silent and peaceful lived a boy. His name was common, also quite hated by his family, Harry Potter. His eyes in the midday would seem to glow a bright gold, by night a very warm amber. It was soon to be his eighteenth birthday. He tossed and turned in fitful sleep. His dreams worse and worse each day. Currently the boy was at the Burrow.

***DREAM***

"_NO! PLEASE NOT MY BABY!"_

"_Get out of the way!" _it was this deep rasping voice that haunted him every waking minute.

"_NO NOT HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_there is the clean room utter destruction took place. The house blown to bits, being eaten by flames, screams curdling the boys blood as he dreamt. Wailing that seemed to be from a baby lofted about the air, through the thick choking smoke. Inside a mere baby sat in his crib, as the fire roared. It was as if the flame protected him._

"_Go Harry Potter It is time to wake…. Be prepared." _This voice always woke him from his nightmares. It's voice was like calming water of a still lake.

*** End of Dream***

"Harry it's time to wake up….. come on you tub of lard. We go to America today!" yelled Ron from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ugggg I was sleeping."

"Get up please pretty please. It's one in the afternoon over there…"

"Ron…. is it weird that I'm still having nightmares about Voldemort murdering my mum?"

"Harry….. no its not. Come on. Dad said the Malfoys are coming with us. Said there's this Camp that we have to go to."

"Oh okay then…. lets get going. My stuff is all packed and Hedwig will follow."

They both entered the kitchen noticing Hermione, Fred and George along with Bill and Charlie. Arthur and Molly weren't going. A rather loud knock at the door had harry going to open the door.

"Ruddy place, better be off before the shak falls apart." said Lucius

"Yeah yeah yeah…. take some advice Malfoy you are here by your own will so shut up!" yelled Ron as his ears turned red. Along with the two Malfoy men was Severus Snape.

"Dad it's not all that bad…. FRED…. GEORGE….. I miss you two brats!" screamed Draco as he rushed inside and pounced on the twins bestowing kisses upon both of their lips. Severus laughed and embraced Harry as did Lucius.

"You are right Draco, it's quite lively and warm." said Lucius as he kissed Harry's lips, quickly deepening it as he slid his tongue lightly along Harry's bottom lip seeking entrance. Harry complied and softly moaned as Lucius' tongue swept around his mouth. Lucius's hand went to the small of Harry's back, holding the small boy to him. The memory of last week's hazy love making still fresh in his mind. Severus ran his hand through the young boy's hair relishing in the soft feel.

"Boys! This is a kitchen not you're rooms!" said Mrs. Weasley as she started cooking for them.

"Sev, Luc, I have to tell you guys something…. alone."

"Okay, Harry, I think we can pull together enough restraint to talk." This made Harry smile, but how long would this last once they found out he was pregnant. he was only a few days in and only Bill knew. "Molly we'll be outside for a bit, Harry wishes to talk to us."

"More like jump you two." said Ron

"That could likely prove true, Ron." said Lucius as he looked down at his small lover. Harry looked at him in lust but there was worry there too. They walked to the garden in silence.

"Okay what's got you Harry. Something is wrong, I see this much." said Lucius, concerned for his lover.

"I dunno how to say this without having you two perhaps freak out but I dunno what to do and I love you two, I've cherished every moment with you guys but lets just get it over with…. I'm kind ummm…. Oh merlin…."

"Just spit it out…" said Severus worried that Harry was about to leave them.

"I'm pregnant!" he rushed out, seeing their shock Harry panicked and ran from them heading down the long driveway at a sprint. His tears blurred his vision. He ran into someone and fell to the ground on his rear. He was about to apologize.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a sandy blonde hair kid. He was tall and had a sword at his hip. There was a faint scar that slipped over his cheek. His blue eyes shone with worry. He held out his hand and Harry took it

"Yeah I'm fine just running from my boyfriends…. yes they both know each other and we are together as a unit… but I don't know about that now."

"Why's that" came his deep soothing voice… there was no attraction but i trusted this guy.

"Ummm wizard males can get pregnant and well I am and i just told them and I didn't wait to see their reactions, fully."

"Wizards… well demigod males can too. I was but lost mine. The toll of the war is horrid not to mention Percy aligned to the titans cause. I was not going to raise Chronos so that he could kill everyone and rule over a dead land."

"Seems as if he and Voldemort would get along."

"Harry… Oh you are okay please don't run off like that again… please we got to make sure nothing happens to you will you're carrying. You had us so worried. Now I'm going to take you home and keep you in bed if you run off again. WE would never leave you. We all know how much you want a family and so do we." Said Severus as he stared at the sandy blonde's sword. His wand out and pointed at the teen.

"Easy sir, He fell and I helped him up. I also listened and that's why he's probably not running again. I was just looking for Molly and Arthur Weasley. Things have changed. Chronos and Percy joined forces with your tyrant. So I came to tell you this and at the present moment the only safe spot is at Camp Halfblood. Chiron has sent me to Welcome the Weasleys, Malfoy's, A Severus Snape, a Hermione Granger, and a Harry Potter and the rest of their families.

"I am Severus, the long blonde hot guy here is Lucius Malfoy and the young messy haired boy that i so happen to love is Harry Potter, the others are at the house. I question that you have not spoken your name."

"Oh sorry, I am Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes, leader of the Camp Halfblood."

"May I ask who is Percy." asked Harry.

"Percy is a jerk who is a traitor!" said a girl with spiky black hair punk clothes and the brightest most calculating blue eyes that any of them had ever seen.

"Percy was my boyfriend and now he wishes to end the world as we know it and remake it and rule it by his hand alongside Chronos and now Voldemort. He was also the father of my children."

"Hey enough with the mushy stuff, know a place we can rest for a minute before we hit the road and find who we're looking for."

"Um Thalia, they are who we are looking for and they're taking us to the house with the others. I would like if you would stop calling Percy a traitor. Chronos is brainwashing him."

"Yeah sure, Yeah I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Co-leader with this buffoon."

"I'm sorry about Thalia she was a girl then changed into a tree and then back into a girl with the fleece and then became a hunter of Artemis by swearing off men forever and then went back to a man now she is no long a huntress and fights at our side. Luke is just Luke he's an open book. He just lost Percy for good and his unborn child, thank Zeus for that. Don't need another idiot like them running around."

"Anabeth for being a child of Athena, the goddess of wisdom you should be smart enough not to crush my hope a little bit more every day!" said Luke softly tears falling down his cheek and the rest of the party joined Harry, Lucius and Severus to find out what was going down. Mrs. Weasley reached up and hugged the crying boy and held his tall frame that towered over all of them. He, at first fought the small woman but finally gave into the motherly gesture.

"Luke, come on lets go to the house, Mrs. Weasley is making Breakfast. Everything is going to be okay." Said Harry softly leading the crying boy to the house.

"I'm sorry. Please I don't wish to intrude."

"You won't be intruding, we have more then enough to spare." said Molly softly

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." said Luke wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come this way sweetie. Boys go degnome the garden!"

"Molly… Harry is not able to do so and will watch and I'll do his share of the work as well as mine." Said Severus

"Okay the Harry come inside along with Luke." said Mrs. Weasley gently

"Harry, I know you are pregnant, as a mother of seven I know these things. Plus you were retching a lot before the others got up."

Harry looked down, but looked up as Luke hugged him and laughed out loud. It was clear and joyful. He shook his head. "So I wasn't the one who had bad morning sickness. It'll ease up. I lost mine when I was 5 months. This is a nice place. My mom never had the sanity and money for anything. When I was eight I ran away from home she would go into fits and beat me so I just left. Fought off smelly monsters that go to close."

This seemed to upset the boy but he shrugged it off went to help Mrs. Weasley cook but got his hand swatted at. "I have this young man! Go sit down, Severus and Lucius are coming in Harry."

"I see, but they have to come get me. I'm hungry but I don't know if I can hold anything down."

"Harry, Severus and I have something for you. It's upstairs and we wish to give it to you." said Lucius slyly, grinning that told Harry that it was going to be a most pleasing surprize.

"Cast a silencing charm so we don't hear anything"

"Yes, Molly. Oh but thats not for now, we have a guest. We can restrain from jumping Harry's lovely body for a bit longer although it's quite a strain, it's nothing Harry can't handle." said Severus as Sirius entered the house.

"Oh Hi Snivellus and Malfoy. Who's this charming young man."

"Oh I'm Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes and what not." He yawned and his eyes started drooping.

"You can get some sleep after you eat, okay Luke?"

"Yes ma'am. Guard duty takes a lot out of you especially if you haven't slept in three days."

"THREE DAYS!?" yelled Molly

"Ummmm yeah, I promise I'll sleep after I eat ma'am." Luke said his eyes on Sirius. He longed to touch the night black hair and see love not just lust in the amber warm eyes. The long lanky body was made for sin. the handsome looks lured Luke in far more than Percy ever did. This must be what the fate meant when they said that his heart was still whole and his other half still good. Perhaps this beauty of a man was his other half. The Amber brown-gold yes gazed into the light blue pain and lust filled eyes.

Sirius looked at the boy, his heated gaze drove all his blood to a certain spot of his sandy haired boy blushed but never once did his gaze break from the recently freed wizard. His breath hitched, Sirius reached for the broken boy and Lukes memories flooded into his mind. This was the meeting of soulmates and just as he came Eros the hauntingly beautiful god of love faded back into the shadows. Luke had came to terms with love being harsh and hard work. Sirius's arms wrapped around the boy as Luke leaned into the gesture. His arousal prominent against Sirius's. Sirius ran his hand up and down Lukes back, softly comforting the pain filled boy.

"I am Sirius and I'll be damned if anyone hurts you again."

"I am Luke, and I don't want to be hurt anymore I trust you, for some odd reason I just want to stay in your arms."

"And I'll hold you until you say that I can't"

"Then you will hold me forever. For i will never ask you to let go." said Luke looking at Sirius, his hands playing with his wild long midnight sky black hair.

"Awwww this is so sweet I'm getting diabetes." said Ron as he stood in the doorway with the gang except Thalia and Annabeth we gone.

"RON BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Time to run…. see ya around if I still live, took a piece of pie….."


	2. A New Home

Ron took off hoping to escape his mother when a simple hex aimed at him made him fall. He knew this was the end of the road for him. "Ronald that pie was for your father to take to the Ministry!"

"But it looked so good. Hey….. Dad said I could have some."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley stormed into the house and up to her bedroom where slight yelling could be heard downstairs. Luke chuckled lightly still tucked in Sirius's arms.

"LUKE!" it was Annabeth. Luke jumped and looked out the door and found the girls surrounded by Dracaenae. There had to be a considerable amount of the snake women jabbing at the two girls. It was Annabeth who went down first. Breaking away from his beloved arms he rushed the snake women, catching them off guard. His sword clashed against their flimsy tridents and cut through the swaths of nets. Sirius rushed after him, his breath caught at the sight of the boy twirling in a dance of death. He admired the way the boy held his sword and how it caught the sunlight as he stuck the Dracaenae. THey would utter a screeching wail that seemed not to bother Luke. Luke snarled as one of them cut his forearm. There were three left and Annabeth and Thalia were out. His eyes narrowed he feigned left and the stupid things launched at him. Wiping his sword in a high arc he severed their heads and yellow powder covered him. Left behind were the tridents, in pieces, and cut nets. One severed hand flopped about, the twitching less and less adamant.

"Why did they turn to that powdery stuff and why didn't the hand do that?" asked Ron

"Monsters do that as their bodies are killed but they are sent back to Tartarus to be reborn again. Monsters never truly die… unless they fade. As for the hand, it is a spoil of war, a trophy in all regards."

Luke looked at Sirius whose eyes were filled of awe and worry. Luke was breathing fast do to the battle, lack of sleep and smiled slightly. He looked down at his arms and the wound was tinged with green. If Grover didn't get here soon or if he couldn't find his nectar he soon would be struck down by fever and possibly death. This the young boy knew. It wasn't his first rodeo. Using the empathy link he contacted his protector.

"_Grover… need help over here, wounded by Dracaenae!"_

"_I got you buddy, I'm almost to you."_

"_You smell different. You found your SOULMATE!"_

"_Headache… pain… blood….. poison… Snake women….Sirius,... My Sirius….Grover get her now!... Please….."_

The sound of reed pipes and the feel of nature magic cascaded around Luke. His eyes closed and he felt someone hold him. He knew it was Sirius. Snuggling closer to the mans sinfully handsome body, Luke sighed. Luke nuzzled Sirius's neck making him go rigid.

"Luke….." breathed Sirius so only he could hear.

"We have to get to Camp Halfblood! We have several Laistrygonians on the way. LOOK!" he pointed out the other side of the ravine. There was a small force of the cannibals marching towards them."

"Come with us please, all of you." asked Luke who already had whistled for the pegasi to come. Fred and Draco went on one, George and Harry, Bill and Charlie, Molly and Arthur, Hermione and Annabeth (who woke up along with Thalia), Ginny and Thalia, Lucius and Severus, Ron and Grover, and finally Sirius and Luke. The nine pegasi took off leaving a sputtering angry army of giant cannibals.

"It'll take an hour or two to make it to the camp." yelled Luke. He urged his pegasus to the lead, taking charge. Thalia flew her close to his left and Annabeth to his left. Soon everyone flew in a geese like formation. Suddenly Luke urged his pegasus into a sharp dive. Sirius panicked and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. He saw a large farm house below and several cabins, an arena and several other things like a strawberry field.

"I, A halfblood of this camp allows the Weasleys, Malfoy's Snape and Potters, and Black into the camp!" came the voices of the three demigods. The barrier allowed them all in. They pulled up from the dive and landed gracefully. Several dismounted in disarray but Luke jumped off and offered Sirius his hand. He took it and allowed Luke to assist him down. Lucius looked around in awe. The splendid buildings flared with power, age and wealth. Several campers left what they were doing to investigate what was going on.

"Luke you idiot! Bringing Mortals here!" yelled Clarise.

"They did as I asked them to, Clarise. Come my dear friends, lets show you around the camp." Said a Centar, his horse half was that of a white stallion but his eyes gleamed a gold-brown with age and wisdom. He had a staff in hand.

"Hey we know a centar, his name is Frenize. He lives in the forbidden forest. The Ministry is cruel to those who aren't human and that what we're trying to change." said Hermione.

"Yes, he would be my son, He's told me a lot about you young ones especially you three, always in trouble, but always saving what means the most to you."

"Yeah and if the pull anymore stunts like they did in previous years, I'm looking them away in the tallest most secluded tower of Hogwarts, even my own godson." Said Sirius with looks of approval from Lucius, Severus, Molly and Arthur.

"Well we don't go looking for trouble!" said Harry pouting.

"It seems to find us" said Ron

"Then why are you always present when something goes wrong?" asked Severus as he looked at Harry.

"We've been asking ourselves that question for years." Said Hermione

"Okay, First year… the Sorcerer's Stone…. Voldemort with Quirl tried to take it." said Ron

"Second year, Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk one again Voldemort but he was Tom Riddle." Said Harry, looking at Lucius who looked at the ground in shame. "through a diary."

"Third year… Harry found his godfather Sirius, but learned his parent's friend sold them to Voldemort." said Hermione

"Fourth year… Triwizard Tournament. Moody was really Crouch's son and brought back Voldemort by killing Cedric and using Harry's blood." said Fred quietly

"Fifth year, a hag stated to teach Defense against the Dark Arts…. ruined our lives, Remus died for Sirius when we went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius and it was all a trick." Said Harry quietly trying not to cry. "He died because I thought Voldemort had Sirius and I was stupid for leading us all into a trap… at least I got two good things from that night."

"Sixth year…. I had to Kill Dumbledore to allow Draco to live." said Severus "Dumbledore asked me to."

"Seventh year, attack on Hogwarts, we survive but not without casualties, Voldemort's forces retreat, we graduate and all Horcruxes are gone." said Molly

"We didn't go looking for any of it….. It came to us." said George softly

The campers looked at the band, Luke snuggled in Sirius's arms, it wasn't hard to see the love and loyalty to one another. Lucius and Severus held a crying Harry. But Harry looked at Sirius and thought that he no longer had a godfather. But if Sirius was happy then he ought to be happy for him. To Lukes dismay, Sirius let go of him and took Harry from Lucius and Severus. He hugged his godson tightly.

"Harry, you are as brave as your father, and as kind as your mother. I find more of Lily then James in you. You are you and not them. It was your love and loyalty that made you go not stupidity. Kreacher tricked you as well. I'm still your godfather so next time you plan for your next stunt tell us." said Sirius holding the Boy Who Lived gently.

Luke looked at the two. Harry needed his Godfather and he found the scene warm. The other campers started laughing and jeering. "Enough! Go back to what you were doing before we arrived and should I find anyone upsetting our guests I will make sure you get clean up duty! Do I make myself clear!"

"Well said, if I may say so. I am Mr. D or Dionysus if you will. I have set up three cabins for you. Weasleys in the biggest one, Luke and Sirius in the one to the left of that one and Severus, Lucius and Harry the one to the right. You will find everything you shall need. Oh and Harry there is a baby room just think of how you want it to look and it will look that way. It's enchanted." With that, the camp director left them about their business of settling in.

"I'll see you around Sirius." said Harry as he went into his own huge cabin it was far smaller than the Weasley's but he loved it.

"Harry, we've been dying to get you alone. Now we are so you are all ours" said Severus

"Sev… think twice about this don't tease me tonight loves."

"Severus you do the honors" said Lucius and Severus kissed Harry boldly before removing the young mans shirt. His hands ran up and down his back as he layed on the couch with Harry on top of him. Lucius waved his wanded and all traces of clothing was removed from their bodies.

Lucius ran his hand through Harry's hair as Severus kissed the boy. All three were aroused. Severus still rubbed Harry's back. "Lucius he's tired."

"I know Sev, but he'll be fine after this."

"No Lucius, he's asleep."

"Well that really says how tired he is. I'll take him into the bedroom. We always have later and tomorrow."

Lucius pick the boy up and laughed and Harry snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. "Sev, he's so cute when he sleeps"

"I know, Lucius, he looks so innocent. I bet the child looks more like him then the one of us. We'll need Poppy, I'll owl her tomorrow." said Severus as Lucius laid the boy down and held him as he slept. Severus joining then. Soon all three were sleeping, Harry secure in their arms.

***Sirius's and Lukes Cabin***

Luke watched Sirius as he cooked dinner. Luke had tried to help but was told that he would have to wait and later he could cook but Sirius had control of things at the moment. "Sirius… May I ask Harry's story."

"Luke thats for Harry to tell. But I can say this, he hasn't know much happiness nor love. He loves those to men and his child. I knew his parents. Like him and his friends, James and I were always in trouble, but we never really did anything so perilous. Those kids we're being used as weapons by Dumbledore."

"Oh…. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, Luke. I love Harry, but I haven't always known him. I was sent to the wizarding prison Azkaban because Peter Pettigrew sold James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, and he framed me." Sirius looked at the young Hero. "Luke you know what it is like to have to do something because a prophecy was made of you. Its the same with Harry, just in a different light."

"How can he have two soul mates.?"

"Nothing with that boy has ever been normal, and thats the best thing about him, Luke, He is him no one else. Dinner is done go wash your hands and we'll eat okay."

"Sirius…. Why are you so accepting of this?"

"Because in a world so filled of darkness its hard to see the light, and you, Luke, are my light. I won't deny it."

"Nor will I, Sirius." said Luke as he bounded in the older man's arms and kissed him. Sirius took the chance and deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into the younger boys mouth as he moaned. Luke had never known such delicate love and pleasure. he felt himself stir and become aroused. He closed his eyes as Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Their kiss born of need, love, and hope left them breathless and wanting more.


	3. A Falling Out

Sirius looked down at the boy, love shining brightly in his dark eyes. His strong arms holding Luke to him. If this is what Lily and James felt, he could understand why they never were without one another. Luke looked up at Sirius, he brushed his lips lightly against Sirius's laying a soft palm against Sirius's cheek. Sirius's hands fell to the young boys hips. Luke pulled back and rested his head against Sirius's chest inhaling his sweet forest scent.

"Sirius….."

"Hmmmm?"

"I….I wish this could last forever." said Luke smiling as he kissed Sirius's cheek

"What is dinner gettin cold?" asked Sirius chuckling

"Yeah it is but I don't care, Sirius, I've had worse."

"Luke, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. Come lets eat."

"Sirius?" said Luke looking at the ground, he seemed to be shy.

"Luke, do not to be afraid to say anything, you are free to speak."

"Do you like it here?" Luke went over to the window and looked out, down by the lake was Chiron and a new halfblood. The little boy looked scared. It reminded of him when he came here, after years of running aways from monsters he finally arrived here, at the age of 7.

"Luke… what's wrong?" Luke's eyes narrowed when he saw the Centar leave. The boy went to follow but was caught by Clarice. The boy tried to get free but was punched by the daughter of Ares. Luke ran to the door, pulling it open, he unsheathed his sword standing on the hill top he called down to the girl. The wind whipped his hair and the light of dusk made his eyes dark as the murky waters of the sea. His head high he looked down at her.

"Clarice! Daughter of Ares, I challenge you to a battle. The terms are you leave the boy alone if I win and If you win you will beat me instead!"

Sirius rushed to Lukes side proud of his love but also very worried. "Luke…. no you can't…. I wouldn't be able to live to see you hurt and not be able to do anything about it."

"Sirius, he's just a little boy, I daresay I can take more damage than he can."

"I, Clarice, accept your petty challenge. I'm warning you, Luke, this will not be easy for you." With that the daughter of Ares turned and left. "In three days at dusk we shall commence."

Luke nodded and turned away from the beach. Walking down a dusty trail Luke held his head high, breathing in the summer air. He knew Sirius was behind him, watching his every move. Not looking back nor bothering to say anything, he walked down the trail, feeling the deep seated magic, an ancient magic of the god and their forebearers. The crisp dusk air surrounded him. Following the trail Luke found himself standing in front of the Hermes cabin, his old home. He stepped up onto the porch lightly opening the door. Quietly he grabbed his belongings, he only hesitated when he saw the little boy from the beach. Sirius was waiting outside for him, he had to do something.

"Shhhh, little one wake up." he said quietly and smiled as the little boy opened his eyes, fluttering.

"Who are you?" the boy ask sleepily.

"I am Luke. I used to live in this cabin, but I have a soulmate who I live with up on that hill. That mean girl will not hurt you anymore I promise."

"You were the one to distract her so I could get away" the boy looked at him adoringly suddenly the little boy jumped at Luke his tiny arms hugging him. Silent tears fell from his elfish eyes.

"Little one, what is your name?"

"I am… I was never given a name…" the boy looked down and cried harder. Luke shook his head and scooped the small child up in his arm, holding him tenderly.

"A name does not make a person. The person honors the name." said Luke as he cradled the child.

"The lady I used to help weed her garden called me Cedric."

"Is that what you wish to be called?" Luke looked down at the weeping boy and made a decision.

"Yes, she was really nice. Said that before I was called Cedric but I became lost and now for some reason I must lead a different life. I don't know what she was talking about though."

"It's okay Cedric, lots of weird things happen around here. First thing, How would you like to come live with me and my soulmate, Cedric?"

"Is your soulmate nice?"

"Yes, little one he is nice."

"Okay, promise you'll play with me though."

"Okay, Cedric I'll play with you. He'll have to cook, I'm rather horrible at it." Luke looked down at the boy. He had not replied. Luke chuckled see as he had fell asleep gathering up his belongings and the small childs megar stuff, he left his former home without one goodbye.

"Taking a midnight stroll?" It was Mr. D

"Yes, Sir."

"With a child, isn't that….. hmmm….. kidnapping?"

"I….. want to go with him…." the young child yawned and wrapped his tiny arms around Lukes neck just incase the mean camp director aimed to take him from the older boy.

"No… you have your cabin. He has his."

"The boy wants to get away. I will not have a child abused! Sirius, take Cedric to the cabin."

"Cedric?"

"The boy, Sirius."

"Ohhhh sorry got caught up by the name. Come I'll take you to our cabin."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"I think he will! What is it with you and all the gods loving pain, despair, and death! He'll still be at the camp Dionysus."

"No!"

"He's my brother, the others don't defend him, you don't either. Hell, you were made fun of, because you didn't hold power like the others! You were beaten, hurt, thrown away. Are you so eager to make another life your life too."

"Look boy…" Luke cut the god off

"Don't even try that. Its not power that leads its control and a true heart. One that can stand up when the time comes whether for oneself or for another, one that can admit to their wrong doings, one that can keep their head in the most compromising situations, that's what makes a person powerful. You never got a chance to live to be loved, you hated that, yet you wish it on another."

"I…. follow me, Luke." The god seemed to be defeated. He didn't seem haughty, well not as haughty.

* * *

I'm sorry that there is not as much this time. I will be putting more up tonight, I just can't concentrate with my twin yelling at me.


	4. A New Beginning

***Harry- Severus-Lucius***

Lucius watched Harry sleep, running his hands through the boys messy locks of raven hair. Harry started to thrash in his sleep. Lucius shook the boy, coming awake Harry started to cry. "It was all my fault…. my fault they all died…."

"Harry…. what is it?" questioned a sleepy Severus.

"Cedric, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Teddy, Dean, Justin, Mum, Dad, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione's family, Luna, Neville…" the list seemed to go on forever. Harry choked and sobbed.

"Harry you didn't do anything but try to were their voices and strength when they had none. You stood up when no one else did. They learned from you. They did what they thought to be true. They lived up to their names, to their souls." said Lucius wiping the tears from the green eyed boy, lightly kissing him as his hand rested against Harry's ever going stomach.

"They's be so happy about this. They are good people, Harry, personally I think we'd want our children like you, innocent, brave, always thinking of others first even if it comes with the Gryffindor pride." Severus pulled Harry into his arms and held him close. "Your parents would have died for you in any number of circumstances, Harry. Your mother was fiercely protective over you, as was your father."

"I wish I had the chance to know them." said Harry as he looked over at Lucius. Lucius kissed the boy lightly, only meaning to comfort him. Harry deepened the kiss as he ran his hands over Lucius's chest. Lucius ran his hands through Harry's lovely hair, gently tugging the boy closer to him, until the boys body was flush with his.

"Please, Luc and Sev, I want this… I need this." he begged knowing he would get what he wanted.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Severus

"I want you to fuck me, both of you. Is that enough to tell you that I'm sure, Sev"

Lucius smiled and waved his wand, all clothes gone and forgotten. Severus kissed Harry's jaw, lavishing kisses down in a line to his shoulder. His left hand gently teased Harry's nipple as Lucius did the same to the other. Harry shifted slightly moaning at the men's touches. Harry looked at Severus with a look that told him exactly what Harry wanted. Severus obliged and positioned himself so that Harry would be able to suck him all he wanted to his content.

It was hours before the boy was truly satisfied. He lay in between the two men, snuggled up. He sat upright and bolted to the bathroom where he commenced to vomiting. "I thought sex was supposed to make you feel good not vomit."

"Severus, you are so mean!" said Lucius before lightly smacking his arm. "You are so horrid Sev, I swear…"

"You swear you love me for it." he said looking at the blonde haired man. Another round of vomiting broke up their moment. As he was vomiting, Harry couldn't help but feel as if he had no part with them, as if they were only here for themselves. He flushed the toilet, got dressed and headed outside. Not bothering to look at the two men still in bed, naked watching the small boy exit.

"Was it something I said?" asked Lucius to Severus, who could only shrug.

Outside, Harry walked down a dusty trail, to the beach. He sat by the waters edge and looked out into the fast fading sunset. His tears falling like rain. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the sea and was stunned as a hand caught it, momentarily he had a flashback of the hand jumping out of the water when he tried to summon water for Dumbledore…. that was the night he had died. It was something Harry could never forgive himself for.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" ask a voice, distinctly male. Harry shook his head slightly trying to dispel the memory.

"Yeah, as good as I'm going to ever be." Harry said gloomily. He looked up into the face of a man, whose dashing looks seemed to be too divine for a human.

"At least it was a stone and not trash, I hate that people littler my sea with unwanted items."

"Wait….. YOUR sea?

"Yeah, I'm the god of the Seas Poseidon."

"Oh…. I'm sorry, I don't know much stuff of the supposed Greek mythology. It can't be mythology because you are real." with that the god laughed.

"Well, Harry, I have not laughed in years. I had actually came to tell my favorite drunk that my son is on his way here…. most likely to destroy the camp. He was supposed to be our savior"

"Thats where everything went wrong. On offence sir but he was pushed into it, used as a weapon right?"

"Yes he was." the god eyes him warily.

"It was never his life. He was to be the 'Savior' right?"

"I suppose you are right."

"He's only trying to be his own person, make his own choices."

"How do you know so much about my boy when you have never met him."

"Oh its the whole Savior thing."

"I didn't think about that…. " the god said as he sat next to the boy looking at the almost gone light.

"There was a time when I had thought about joining Voldemort. It was because so many people pushed me into the war. So many people thought that because something went wrong when he tried to kill me when I was a baby, that I was the thing needed to destroy him. I didn't have many friends, many were pretending so they could be in the spotlight. Fame isn't for everyone. Your son didn't want any of it, yet no one cared about him, and only cared for themselves."

The god looked at the young boy, who was filled with wisdom beyond his years that could be rivaled by Athena's, he was never going to say that out loud to save his own arse. "You are wise, Harry. I knew would have gave it the second look."

"Sir, there's always more to things than what meets the eye." With that the boy left the god on the beach to think about what he had said.

"I would like to meet your son, perhaps when he doesn't have destroying anything on his mind."

The god was gone but a young boy, about Harry's age was walking down the shore. His hair was windswept, and a coal black. His eyes greener than the sea. In his hand was a bronze sword. He stopped as he drew near Harry. "Who are you?"

"I am Harry, just got here today. Who are you"

"I am Percy Jackson. Now you guys can leave or we rid the world of you and any who stays behind."

"Percy, please before you kill us all off, talk to me first."

"Why would I do that."

"Look, you are in league with Voldemort. I know the snake…. I fought him. It was my blood he took to gain his body. You don't like that he's chained you up."

"You are right but I have to do this."

"Draco said the same thing, now he has two lovely men to love him. He lived his own life. I know how you feel Percy."

"No you don't!" he yelled as he went to hit the boy. Harry sidestepped just in time to avoid being punched in the stomach.

"If you hit me, avoid the stomach, I don't want to lose the child."

"How's Luke doing with the miscarriage?" he asked almost as if he cared.

"He's doing as well as he can. He met his soul mate. Look Percy, I'm Harry Potter. they boy who lived and all that what not. You can be you and live your own life, granted its hard but possible."

"I'll do it for my unborn child that the world will never know." said Percy as he looked at the ground. "He topped me too. It's why I'm here. He ought to know that I carry his child. You say he found his soul mate. I don't know what to do."

"Live with me and my soul mates. You can get to know him better, you can tell him of your pregnancy and start to live. it also gives him a chance to be in his child life. You'll find your soulmate. Just give this a chance and if you don't like it then you can go back."

"Okay….. I'll try, and I will give an honest effort."

"That's all that one could ask for." said Harry as he led the boy to his home. "If they are naked I'm sorry, last I knew they were still in the bedroom."

"Thank you." Percy looked tired and ragged. Harry could see the little bump where Percy's child grew.

"There's no need to thank me, I haven't done anything worthy of thanks." said Harry.

"Who is this, Harry?" asked Severus as he looked at the worn out boy who stood next to Harry.

"This is Percy..." The looks he got from both of them alerted him of trouble. "He is misunderstood, never got a choice in his own life and now he can. I will be damned if you take that away from him. You will treat him with respect. He is making amends with his wrong doings and he is trying. I suggest you give into me, it's far easier this way. He'll have one of the guest rooms. Dinner, I hope, will be done soon. If you want to take a shower there is a bathroom in your room, well in all the rooms except for the baby room."

"Thank you, Harry, I hope I have not brought trouble. I just wanted to tell Luke I was carrying his child. I never dreamed of getting a second chance." Percy went up stairs and found a room to his liking and jumped in the shower. Lucius and Severus were staring at Harry.

"Really, must you two look at me like that."

"He reminds me of you... You two even look alike. Are you sure your dad is James?" asked Severus.

"I sure hope so, I met Percy's dad at the beach before meeting Percy there. Can one of you cook dinner, I don't know if I could handle the smells much less the actual food.

"I have dinner under control for tonight. We'll tell the camp Percy is here, when he is ready for it."

"Luc, he was supposed to be the savior of this world. I understand why he did what he did. It's why I don't condone his actions. His father now realizes what happened to his son and why he did what he did. I was thinking of joining Voldemort in an act of rebellion, but I loved my parents even if I never got to know them."


	5. A New Fright

***Luke and Dionysus***

Luke watched the god as he led him down a path he had never once seen in his entire life. It was different more serene, divine in a certain way. It was as if the forest watched his every move. The air crisp and flowing, it was pure beauty. His thoughts were interrupted by the gods voice. "The Garden of Olympus. I harbors all our memories, power, emotions and pain. It grows here, gives us our life."

"So basically this is a real living diary of all the immortal beings?"

"Half bloods as well, Luke. The wizarding world was cut from the garden. In the beginning of time the giants and the wizards warred. This was when the wizards and witches cut themselves from our world."

"Sir, they aren't bad. Harry and his soulmates are kind they all are kind. Just because there are dark wizards doesn't mean that they are all bad. Its like saying all the gods and their children are evil."

"You little brat! This isn't about that. The wizarding world isn't meant to be one and the same as ours! I was once a beat for my holding in the Wizarding world. The worlds need to be kept apart. Can't you see that! Death, despair, and war will always be constant as long as they exist in our world!"

"Are you saying that I can't be with….. with Sirius!?" Luke looked at the god with hatred. his eyes narrowed and lunged at him when he nodded.

"Remember a hero can go where ever they chose, challenge whomever they wish but until a god is attacked the god can not fight. Luke I could make short work of you. I think I prefer to see you hurt. I prefer you to lose the love of your life. I give you three days to be rid of them, if not then I want you all out including you. You will not be welcome here if you do not comply with my orders." The god spat at the boy, leaving the teen in tears. He could hear voices, his name being called. He was in a daze, unable to correctly react to the world around him. He could hear Sirius talking to him, Harry at his side, all the wizards surrounded him concerned for him. His eyes only saw one person. The one that hung to the shadows, the one that kept his eyes to the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach. The one who had black windswept hair, sea green eyes, eyes filled of tears.

"P….. Percy…." Luke stumbled over his former lover's name. Percy looked as if he was going to cry. Fear lingered in his eyes Sirius stood and rushed towards the boy.

"You fiend! You hurt my Love! You hurt him!" Sirius lunged at him, Harry stepped in the way taking the punch that was meant for percy, to the jaw. Harry went down with a cry, Lucius and Severus rushed at Sirius. Draco and the Weasley twins held back Lucius. The other Weasleys restrained Severus. Sirius looked down at his godson in shock.

"Leave….. him…. be!" Harry rasped in pain but still managed to be heard. "He….. is like…. me…. but chose his own…. path…."

"Harry! Oh I'm so sorry, so very sorry….. can you forgive me!?" Sirius was near tears. Left out of the convergence of bodies, Luke stared at Percy who looked at the ground. The black haired teen wiped away a stray tear. He dropped his sword and turned away.

"Percy….. WAIT!" Luke yelled as he stumbled after the Son of the Sea.

"Luke….. please….. I've hurt you enough, just like your soul mate said." the boy said with his back turned towards Luke.

"Percy, why are you here?"

"I'm here to try for our unborn child that I shall never met, for your child that I carry now. I know it's hopeless now, you don't believe me." The boy turned towards Luke, tears falling down his cheeks, the gentle swell of his stomach was faint, but very much visible. "I heard you got a soulmate, I have no intentions of taking him from you, I just wanted to give you the chance to know our child."

"You are carrying our child? How can I believe that?"

"Obviously you don't have to! Obviously even though I tried to come back to you, at every corner Annabeth and Thalia fought me. You don't see it! They casted me out. They threw me out, only because I trusted them when I told them I was a wizard. They beat me, hoping that the child wouldn't survive! I left because our child, the one I carry, was in danger. they love you Luke." They boy yes clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks. His voice, his words ended in a hushed whisper.

"You left for the enemy."

"What! Did Annabeth, did Thalia say so. Were they the ones that said I left for Chronos?" Luke was silent, looking at the riled boy. It was the girls who came to the camp saying that he had left. "Let me ask this, Luke, have they been disappearing at ungodly hours, acting above all others, bending the rules?"

"Percy….. are you really carrying our child?"

"You topped me too, Luke. I don't ask for much, just for you to be in our child's life."

"The thing is, Percy, I have three days to get rid of the wizards, including my soulmate. I was thinking of getting everyone together and maybe heading back to England. You would be welcomed, even if Sirius doesn't like it. Just promise me that you won't try to harm anyone."

"I promise, Luke. I promise, on the life of our child, I promise." The sea green eyed boy looked at Luke, gratefulness present in his eyes.

"Guys when you are done fighting, and Harry when you are ready please can we all talk in the Weasley house. This includes Percy, if Harry and his lovers trust him then I can as well."

They crammed in the dining room of the Weasley house, waiting to hear what Luke had to say. "Look this camp is corrupted, it's not like the home I used to remember. I was given three days, by the camp director, to be rid of you. I thinking too damn myself to the fields of punishment before I do such a thing. Perhaps we can go back to England. It may not be safe but in all technicality England is far safer than here. Sirius, if you don't mind and you are not to argue with me on this, Percy will be living with us, seeing as he is baring my child."

"Luke…. I will not have the man that hurt you under my roof!" said Sirius

"You are arguing with me, Sirius. Look, I believe him when he said it was Annabeth and Thalia! So just give into me on this one, it's much easier that way."

"Trust me when I say that it is." grumbled Percy grinning at Luke.

"No eye contact with my soulmate you spineless worm!"

"You are intelligent! Worms don't have spines." exclaimed Severus

"Shut up, Snivellus!"

"You will not call my soul mate that, you will call him by his name and nothing else, Sirius!" said Harry rather sternly.

"Harry, kindly refrain from talking down to my soulmate, who happens to be your godfather."

"Don't _you_talk down to my soulmate, who so happens to be older than you." said Lucius slyly.

"Enough, geez, how about y'all get along and not slam eachothers soul mates." said Ginny chuckling.

* * *

I hope this is not to disappointing. I'm starting to write a Harry/Nico story and personally I could use some help. Please tell me, honestly, how this story is shaping up. I wish to please as many as I can. Please do not take that the way my twin has. Thank you for reading and sticking around.

Ever yours


	6. A Horrid Event

"I think we can try to accomplish that, at least we can for the time being." said Draco, his eyes cast upon his pregnant friend who had stated to defend his soul mates, also in a very distant way, defending Sirius's attacks and Luke's hesitant defence to Percy.

"Okay, so we are going to have to get out of here, soon, and very soon is what I'm guessing." Said Sirius as he looked at his soul mate who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yes, we need to gather as much food and spare clothing as me can manage to carry, I have enough drachmas to last for while, but we need human money and wizarding money as well."

"I've charmed my bag to hold everything and anything that I put in it, so we can move with ease and carry everything and more than what we need." said Hermione.

"You insufferable dog!" yelled Severus as Sirius snickered.

"What, Snivellus, still the greasy git that was in love with Lily, is that why you love Harry."

"I love Harry because he is Harry not because he is Lily's son!"

"Don't you dare talk to my Soulmate like that!" yelled Luke.

"I thought we stopped calling each other's mates names." it was Ginny

Harry looked at the female redhead and shook his head. "Until you meet your soulmate you won't understand the need to protect, to stand up for your soul mate, or in my case soulmates."

"Harry….. I didn't mean it that way. I was just saying you guys need to grow up. Hell I want you and I always will. I'm done with being nice and kind over this." she said pointing her wand at Severus and Lucius. Harry snarled and drew his own, placing the tip against the hollow of her neck. Ginny curled her lip and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ginny none of us will hesitate to make a utter ruin of you if you do not step back." said Sirius his wand also drawn among all others though Luke had his dagger out. Ginny deftly pulled her wand back and aimed it at Harry.

"If I can't have yo the NO ONE CAN!" a jet of blue light hit Harry square in the chest. His eyes widened, his vision blurred, the voices of his loved ones faded. His strength fled from his body. The last words on his lips were the names of his soul mates and his claims of love. Darkness soon claimed him easing him into a dreamless, emotionless sleep.

"NOOOO!" it was said in unison by none other than Lucius and Severus. Severus fell down on his knees to hold Harry's unmoving body, the tears falling unheeded. Lucius glared at the girl, everyone frozen at the sight. The blonde advanced, slowly his anger and hatred, sorrow and grief hidden by an eerie mask of calm.

"You have hurt, no you have deprived my, my heart, my only source of joy, of his life! You will have to life with this mistake, you will be plagued by horror that you can't even begin to imagine!"

"What can you do anyways, That bastard won't live and Harry hopefully won't either!" yelled Ginny gleefully reminding Lucius of his lost soul mate

"You neglect to remember that my true father is Hermes, and believe me, He may not show his love but its there and remember I used to dwell in the dark arts." he raised his wand and leveled it to aim between her eyes. It was so quiet that no one noticed the god the entered the cabin and stood next to Luke and Lucius. The resemblance between the three didn't escape Ginny's eyes.

"Apollo is coming shortly, to take care of Harry, Lucius. You go and care for him, leave the bloody witch to us. Even Dionysus take offence to attacking an innocent, pregnant….. PREGNANT, boy." Hermes narrowed his eyes, soon all the olympians even the lesser gods were there, standing between the girl and the other witches and wizards.

There was a brilliant light, it dances of all the colors, frothed with the power of the gods and goddesses. When it subsided what remained was a small wisp of smoke and a very broken blasted, wall that laid in ruins, allowing a perfect view to the sea.

"I will make sure that she is endlessly tormented in the fields of punishment for harming your grandson Poseidon.

"Dionysus, you should have your punishment lengthened for giving these good men and women false information, resulting in the near death of a young father or should it be mother to be, and his child. We, regrettably are foolish not to see that our vision was clouded and Percy never was a traitor." This was Apollo, he placed a hand on Harry's chest, his shallow breathing and weak pulse strengthened. "He'll be out for a bit, but he and the child will most likely survive, I've heal the worse damage that was done, we'll just have to wait and see. Luke I look forward to seeing your and Percy's brat running around in a few months time."

* * *

I am sorry that this is so short. please review. I am trying to see if this piece of work is good enough to keep around, well more like to keep going.

Please, please, please, pretty please review.

-Niakias-


End file.
